Pokemon Pearl
by RoseGlaceon
Summary: Rated M for the future. At the beginning of time an egg appeared and hatched. Arceus was born. A billion years later, Pearl turned sixteen and has started her journey with her two best friends, Platinum and Diamond. What they don't know is Team Galactic has a plan that involves them and another young boy. What will Pearl do when the pressure is on her to make the right decision?
1. Chapter 1

**Rose: This is my first story on this site. I hope I didn't make it too boring...Tell meh what ya think**

 **Hazuki: This is gonna suck...**

 **Rose: Shut up, baka~**

 **Hazuki: *rolls eyes***

Chapter One

 _Once upon a time, in the middle of existence, floated a large white and gold egg. The egg floated and floated until one day, it hatched. The creature that came from the egg was Arceus, the creator of all things. Arceus floated in existence until it got bored and created the universe we all know today. Arceus gazed at the stars and cute planets it made. Arceus went around making things that entertained it until it got bored again. Arceus decided that he should make creatures just like him. Arceus first created Giratina, god of the Distortion world. Giratina was Arceus complete opposite of each other, but they saw each other has brothers. Arceus created Palkia, god of space, to help expand space until it was infinite. Arceus then created Dialga, god of time, to keep track of the time all four of them spent together. Everything was fine, until Giratina got jealous of Palkia and Dialga and tried to destroy them. Arceus witnessed this and was forced to banish his first friend, his first_ _ **brother**_ _, to the place where he ruled, to the Distortion World. Palkia, Dialga, and Arceus remain together to this day, but Giratina lurks in the darkness that is his domain._

I'm fifteen, I'm starting my Pokémon journey today, and my name is Pearl.

I look up at the mirror as I brush my teeth. I'm met with beautiful pink eyes, long wavy black hair, and tanned skin. The noise of my mom preparing breakfast snapped me out of my gaze.

"I can't wait to see Diamond and Platinum!" I rinse out my mouth one last time, "We're all going to start our adventure together!"

I shuffled through my closet to find the perfect outfit for the first day of our grand adventure; black pants, black shirt, red scarf, a white beanie, and black boots with red soles. I grabbed my black bag and looked through it, checking to make sure I have everything that I need for the long time ahead.

"PEARL!" my mom screeched from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming Mom!" I yelled in response. I flung my bag over my right shoulder and head out of my room. I slid down the banister and landed on my feet, an easy task since I've been doing it for five years now. I rushed into the kitchen to see my mother's round face. Her ocean blue eyes and short black hair always fit her perfectly. The delicious aroma of bacon and berries filled the air and a small ding sounded behind me. I turned to face the familiar small toaster and two slices of fresh toast has popped out of it.

"Good morning, sleepy head," my mother greeted me warmly while taking another sip of her daily coffee.

"Are you worried?" I asked bluntly.

"They moved up the legal age up for a reason, so...kinda," she took another casual sip of her coffee.

"Good," I mumbled as I grabbed a piece of toast and spread Cheri berry jam on it.

"I'm off!" I say around the slice of toast.

"WAIT!" my mom screeched for the second time this morning.

"Hmm?" I stopped with my hand on the door knob.

"You forgot your journal, sweetie," My mother reminded me.

I groaned as I grabbed the small black journal covered in roses from the table. I ran out of the house before my mom could stop me again.

I ran to the town center. The smell of the surrounding flowers wafted through the air. The cooing of Starly and the buzzing of Combee made a natural symphony. At the fountain I spotted two boys sitting down playing with the water.

"Yo Diamond! Yo Platinum!" I shout at the two brothers. Their heads turn, one with clear blue eyes and the other with steely gray.

"Pearl, you're late," Diamond said around a yawn.

"What the flying Murkrow happened?" Platinum asked a little annoyed.

"My mom," I rolled my eyes.

Diamond and Platinum have been my friends since I could remember. Diamond and Platinum are fraternal twin brothers, but you wouldn't believe it if they didn't have a different hair and eye colors. They both looked like their father, tall, chiseled features, and broad shoulders. Where Diamond had clear blue eyes and brown hair, Platinum had dark gray eyes and almost white blonde hair. If they weren't like my brothers I would so be all over both of them like every other girl that happens to cross their paths. I have no girl friends here because they all hate me for being friends with these gods. I tilted my head towards the city limits. "Let's go,"

They both stood and followed me out of town and toward the Verity Lakefront.

"So, Pearl...," Diamond started asking on our walk there.

"We gotta question," Platinum finished for his brother.

I stopped walking, turned around, and raised my eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Remember when we were ten?" Diamond asked with his signature grin.

I nod in response.

"Remember that question we asked you that one day?" Platinum chimed in.

My pink eyes went wide as Hoothoot's when I realized what they were implying at. Before I could turn and run they both grabbed each of my wrists.

"NO! I WON'T! I CAN'T" I plead.

"Pearl~, just answer the question," Platinum purred, like a Glameow, in his deep voice.

I look at them with pleading eyes.

"Pearl, you're not a Bonsly. No Fake Tears," Diamond rolled his eyes.

I gave him a harsh glare. He smiled at the glare, welcoming it.

"So Pearl." Platinum half yelled, snapping my attention from glaring daggers at Diamond's face to his smirk.

"So," Diamond moved over so that he stood by Platinum.

"Who do you chose?" they asked in unison.

My knees buckled and before they could catch me, I fell on my butt. It's been the same for five years now. They always ask the dumb question. As if I could ever chose. I would never break one's heart for the other. I push myself off of the ground, dusting myself off. They both look at me expectantly. I cough to clear my throat.

"I-I pick...,"

Just as I'm about to answer a flash of bright yellow appeared in the nearby bushes.

"Pikachu?" I muttered without thinking.

"Come on!" Diamond yelled in frustration.

"And here I thought you were serious." Platinum shook his head in disappointment.

"No," I plead pointing behind them, "Didn't you see that bright yellow?"

"No," They said looking a little ticked off.

Not a second later a bush shook somewhere in the distance. The three of us turn to see a boy about our age step out of the bushes.

"Whoa. She was right?" Diamond asked in disbelief.

"Who are you?" Platinum asked not missing a beat.

"I'm Barry, and who might you be?" the boy answered.

Arceus, he's a total ten. Messy gold hair, orange green eyes, and even with a shirt on you can make out those tone muscles. Now, I'm surrounded by total hotties, ahh could life ever get any better?

"Well, hi stalker in-" Platinum covered Diamond's mouth before he could finish.

"What he's trying to say is, I'm Platinum," he pointed to himself, "And he's Diamond," he pointed his glare to his brother.

"I'm Pearl," I introduced myself while reaching out my hand to shake his. Barry seemed to have other ideas as he grabbed my hand and placed a light kiss on the back on m knuckles. I could feel myself turn red as a Magby. In the corner of my eye I could see Diamond and Platinum clench their fists in sync. I blinked and Platinum had his arm draped around my shoulder and Diamond stood before me and his brother. Barry raised his eyebrow at the sight of this.

"So, you have two boyfriends?" he asked.

My face that was red as a Magby was now as white as an Absol's fur. I heard a small chuckle from beside me and in front of me. Arceus, give me the strength.

"How did you know?" Diamond smiled showing his white teeth. Platinum tightened his grip around my shoulders. Not him too.

"Platinum and I have always shared things..." Diamond started.

"And now we share her," Platinum finished for his sibling flashing his makes-all-the-girls-melt smile. I couldn't help but face palm and giggled. I shrugged off Platinum's arm and lightly smacked the back of Diamond's head.

"Ow," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Stop joking like that. Barry will get the wrong idea." I glared back at both of the brothers.

"I think I did already," Barry muttered.

"Don't worry Barry," I smiled a little too sweetly, "These Magikarps are not my boyfriends."

"Not yet," Diamond muttered angrily to himself, but it was loud enough for me to hear it.

"I heard that," I muttered back. Barry chuckled at that and it was music to my ears. Platinum looked down at his watch and frowned.

"We're late," and those two words got everyone's attention and we dashed for the lake

~10 minutes later~

The quiet tranquil lake is now filled with the sound of teenagers panting. When everyone caught their breath we headed to the shore to meet an angry and red faced Professor Rowan.

"It's Diamond's fault," Platinum and I blame in unison. Diamond's pale skin turned red.

"What?! No, it's Blondie's fault!" he pointed at Barry.

Barry glared at Diamond "My name is Barry, you idiot."

Diamond glared back at Barry and the air was instantly filled with tension. Corphish. Rowan, who had calmed down, laughed. The deep, rumbling sound echoed and we all turned our heads to him.

"If you kids are going to fight, use Pokémon to do so," he stepped aside, revealing two brown suitcases. My stomach was instantly filled with Butterfree. My future partner was in one of those suitcases. I couldn't wait. Rowan snapped his fingers and both of the suitcases popped open. In each case there were three red and white balls and three rectangular devices, each a different color; one red, the other blue, and the final one green.

"Each Pokedex," Rowan named the rectangular devices, "is filled with that Pokémon's data,"

My eyes widen. I needed to calm down. I looked around and noticed everyone is looking at me.

"Ladies first," Platinum elbowed me making me walk forward the first suitcase. I toke all three Pokeballs in my hand and tossed them in the air making the creatures pop out the spheres. The Pokémon all looked at me and smiled. One was green and brown and turtle-like Pokémon with a two small leaves on top of its head. Its mouth is beak-like and its eyes are large and black. The second is a bipedal penguin Pokémon. Its body is blue and white with two small white dots in the base of its body and a bib-like thing around its neck. It has a small yellow beak and puffed out his chest proudly, its large eyes sparkling. The third is a red and orange chimp with a small fire coming out of its butt. It smiled at him and took my hand. I couldn't help but smile at the Chimchar at my feet. I bent down to pick up the small thing and stared into its eyes and I know. I'm looking at my first partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose: I had the first two chapters already typed up, so...that's why I uploaded it today**

 **Hazuki: She's way to lazy to post otherwise *laughs***

 **Rose:...Please shut up...**

 **Rockstar: What is this?**

 **Rose: Uhhhh...Sparta?**

 **Hazuki: ...Enjoy this chapter...review...none of us own Pokémon or any of their amazingness**

Rowan raised his eyebrow. "Chimchar is your choice?"

I put down Chimchar and I bend a picked up the red Pokedex and Chimchar's Pokeball.

"Yup," I smiled and opened the rectangular device that stores all information about the Pokémon that you manage to capture. I clicked the Chimchar icon and revealed Chimchar's Pokedex entry.

"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon," a female robotic voice read out loud, "Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out."

I close the Pokedex and store it in my bag and Chimchar's Pokeball on my belt. I again bend down and picked up the small Pokémon and gazed into those endless brown eyes.

"You need a nickname," I stated.

The Chimp Pokémon nod and smiled showing his white teeth and canines. I couldn't help but smile at that adorable face of his.

"How about Moyasu?" I pondered, "It means burn,"

Chimchar nodded and smiled again.

"Then that's it. I'm happy to be your partner, Moyasu."

"Chimchar!" Moyasu smiled happily. I smiled back and gently put him back on the soft earth. He let out a small whine and climbed up my legs and stopped at my shoulders and rested there. Platinum let out a small chuckle.

"Someone has good taste in the ladies," Diamond laughed. Rowan let out a small cough that meant "Who is next?" Platinum stepped up and instantly went for the small green turtle-like Pokémon named Turtwig. The Grass Pokémon jumped up and down with joy as Platinum gets closer. He reached and grabbed Turtwig's Pokeball and Pokedex.

"This one's mine," he stated as he tucked the Pokedex away and snapped the Pokeball to his belt. He then fell down to his knees and pet Turtwig's head. The small Pokémon chirped happily in response.

"Wanna nickname?" he asked soothingly.

The Grass-type nodded and replied "Turtwig,"

"Okay then," Platinum picked up Turtwig and stood, "since you're a girl, how about Harmonia?"

"Turtwig!" the Pokémon called out happily and nodded.

"Great," Platinum positioned Harmonia gently on his head and fell back in beside me. I smiled at him then over at Moyasu humming quietly in my ear.

"SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST!" Diamond boomed and almost sprinted to the penguin Pokémon. He grabbed the Pokeball and the blue Pokedex and dropped both in his bag. Piplup chirped in tilted its head in confusion. Diamond got on one knee and with one fluid motion scooped up Piplup.

"Hey Buddy. You ready to be my partner?" Diamond asked gently.

The blue penguin nod firmly and chirped.

"Wanna nickname, like the others?" Diamond asked again.

Piplup nodded again and let out a happy squeak.

"Man, that Piplup is cute," I commented Moyasu gently poked me in the neck and I looked over to see him frowning slightly. I smiled and rubbed the small tuft of red fur on his head.

"Don't worry, you're the cutest thing on two legs," I reassured him.

He smiled and nodded. I turned my attention back to Diamond and his new partner. Diamond proudly raised his head and proclaimed, "Introducing my new partner, Royal Blue!"

Royal Blue puffed out his chest and nodded. Platinum and I busted out laughing.

"They're going to get along well," Platinum breathed out between gasps.

I nodded in agreement because I was laughing too hard.

"Don't laugh at Royal Blue!" Diamond yelled and squeezed then penguin to his chest. I took a deep breath to stop the laughter from pouring out again. Rowan cleared his throat, catching our attention.

"Barry, your turn," the professor boomed.

Barry stepped up to the second suitcase and bent down to grab all three Pokeballs and threw them in the air. Three Pokémon appeared in front of him. He had the same choices as us; a Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup. Barry rubbed his chin deep in thought and then turned around, winked at me, then turn towards Rowan.

"Professor Rowan," Barry calmly stated, "my partner shall be Piplup."

The Piplup puffed out its chest and stepped forward Barry. Barry received his new, blue Pokedex and his Piplup's Pokeball.

"I think that's the end," Rowan said, returning the two remaining Pokémon and gathering his things, "I'll take my leave now." He took a step forward the woods that lead out of the forest then paused and looked back.

"Good luck you four," he smiled through his snow white beard, "Don't kill each other."

We exited the lakefront with Pokémon on our persons. I let out a sigh and Moyasu poked my cheek in concern.

"It's okay, my little fireball." I comforted him, "Wanna met my mother?" Moyasu smiled and nodded. I turn to Diamond, Platinum, and their Pokémon.

"Let's go home guys," I smiled, "we'll start tomorrow bright and early."

In the corner in my eye I saw Barry grin and head off towards Sandgem Town. I suddenly wondered if he lived there...

Chapter 3

The next morning was bright and sunny. The perfect day for an adventure. I looked down and curled up in my arms was my adorable little Moyasu. He must have felt my shift because he opened his big eyes and a flame shot out of his rump. I quickly sit up so he doesn't burn up my sheets.

"The real fun start today, Moyasu." I promised my first Pokémon and started my daily routine.

After I'm done preparing and gathering my belongings I head downstairs to the door with Moyasu inside his Pokeball.

"Aren't you going to say to your own mother?" I turned around and came to face to face with my very angry looking mother.

"Ummm…I was just stepping out?" I tried to lied, but it sounded like a dumb question. Arceus, I'm a terrible liar.

"Yeah." My mother said, not sounding very convinced, and just glared harder.

I twirled my thumbs around and whistled innocently. Mom released a loud sigh and smiled, "At least let me say goodbye to Moyasu too."

"I can do that." I smiled and grabbed Moyasu's Pokeball on my belt. "Go Moyasu." I threw up the ball into the air. The sphere erupted red energy and a small Fire-type Pokémon appeared in between Mom and I.

"Chimchar!" Moyasu cried out of joy of being out of close confinement.

Mom knelt down at Moyasu's eye level and smiled brightly, "Make sure that Diamond and Platinum don't hurt my daughter, okay?"

Moyasu, being good and obedient, nodded so hard that his head almost flew off. I chuckled a little and picked Moyasu.

"We're heading out now. See ya later!" I said to my mother and smiled at her.

"Yeah…later, hun." My mother said with tears in her eyes. I turned away and went outside.

I ran to the Town Center with a smile on my face and Moyasu in my arms, looking for the twin brothers I spent my life knowing.

"You finally made it, Pearl-chan." A soft voice cooed in my ears and wrapped a muscular arm around my shoulders.

"Get off Diamond." I said and pinched his arm.

"Ow!" he jumped from the pain and rubbed his arm over dramatically.

"Calm down bother." Platinum muttered and ran his hands through his blonde hair. Diamond gave us one of his world class pouts, which we both ignored, and we headed toward the town gates.

"This is our group for now." I whispered down to Moyasu as we followed behind Platinum and Diamond.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose: This is Chapter Three.**

 **Hazuki: It's kinda short, though**

 **Rose: And there's the first battle!**

 **Rockstar: Did I hear battle?**

 **Hazuki: Here we go...before she rants, just read**

 **Rockstar: But a battle is what shows true stren-**

"How long is this Route?" Diamond complained for the hundredth time.

Platinum just face palmed and continued to walk. Moyasu also seemed agitated by Diamond's constant whining.

"Are you bored Diamond?" I asked hoping my Moyasu won't maim the idiot

"Isn't that obvious?" he snapped back. Maybe Moyasu should how me back so I won't maim him?

"I know!" Platinum said suddenly with a loud voice. Diamond and I stopped since we were behind him.

"What?" Diamond practically jumped around with excitement knowing his boredom would be destroyed with anything his brother planned. I would be happy too, but knowing them, when they get together to cure boredom bad things are bound to happen. Last time this happened, I had to shave off half my hair.

"Let's have a battle." Platinum suggested with a malicious glint in his eyes. Great, I hope Moyasu and I won't get harmed in this shenanigan. I backed away from Platinum with Moyasu securely in my arms with a guarded look. Diamond, however, jumped around happy and excited. The brunette plucked the lone red and white sphere from his Trainer Belt and tossed it into the air.

"Time to play! Royal Blue!" Diamond, the idiot, called out as the ball burst open and a small bird Pokémon appeared in front of him. Diamond squat down and gently petted his Pokémon's head. Royal Blue released a chorus of coos and leaned his head further into his trainer's hand.

"Harmonia!" Platinum called out calmly, the total opposite of his brother.

"Turtwig!" the Pokémon chirped happily and sat at Platinum's feet. Platinum scooped up Harmonia and rubbed the area around the small twig on her head.

"Who battles who?" Diamond asked while he looked at Royal Blue as if the Pokémon was made of gold instead of flesh, beak, and feathers. Platinum was still spoiling his Pokémon, but his small smirk bloomed into a smile on his face.

"Brother verses brother?" I suggested getting shivers from the look on Platinum's face. That's the face when bad things happen.

"Pearl-chan, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Platinum said and shot me a sinister smile. Diamond, being oblivious to bad things, didn't k notice the growing bad aura that surrounded his younger twin brother.

…

One side of the green field stood Platinum, his blonde hair was tossed by the passing breeze. On the opposite side stood Diamond. He had a nervous smile and his cutting blue eyes seemed uncertain. Has he finally noticed the dark aura? I, of course, stood in the one and only safe zone, the middle. They appointed me the referee.

"Let the battle begin!" I announced and Moyasu climbed around on my shoulder to gain a better view. The other two Pokémon stepped in front of their Trainers with a hard look on their face.

"Harmonia! Tackle!" Harmonia dashed toward Royal Blue and crashed her body into the Water-type. The force of the impact sent Royal Blue crashing into a nearby tree. Diamond looked back at his damaged Pokémon with a look of panic. Moyasu and I looked at each other, both wondering what Diamond's next move will be.

"Bubble!" Diamond somehow recovered and Royal Blue sent a stream of bubbles at Harmonia while running at her. Once the first bubble made contact with Harmonia they exploded and made her slide back. Royal Blue stopped his attack and left a good amount of distance between him and Harmonia. The opposing Pokémon shock off her shock and stood taller, ready for her Trainer's next command. The brothers were glaring at each other, angry at each other that their Pokémon were hurt.

"Pound!" Diamond called out and his Piplup dashed at the Turtwig with an arm outstretched.

"Withdraw!" Platinum commanded quickly. Harmonia tucked herself into her shell just as Royal Blue made contact with her. Royal Blue was sent back from how hard he crashed himself into the hardened shell. Harmonia untucked herself from her shell and smirked at the male Pokémon. Platinum also smirked, but at his brother. Platinum knew he could win with this last move.

"Absorb!" Platinum ordered. The Tiny Leaf Pokémon focused her energy into Royal Blue was shrouded in a green light and then was sucked of his remaining energy. Diamond had a look of horror as he watched his Pokémon fall to the ground.

"ROYAL BLUE!" Diamond screamed and ran to the Penguin Pokémon with tears in his eyes. Platinum just face palmed and Harmonia had a guilty expression of her face. I sat down Moyasu on the ground and walked over to the over dramatic trainer.

"Diamond, Royal Blue will be fine. He just needs some rest." I said while patting his back as he started down at his unconscious Pokémon.

"I know." He said through his sniffles. Suddenly, there was loud hoot from the bushes. We all turned around in shock and fear. Was someone watching us?

Barry stepped out of the shrubs with a large smile and his body shacking from laughter.

"That was a great battle Danny and Paul." Barry said between laughter and snorted adorably. The tears in Diamond's eyes dried instantly and stood with Royal Blue still in his arms. Platinum frowned and Harmonia scampered behind him in fear that something violent was going to happen. Moyasu jumped on my shoulder to get front row seats of the event that's about to happen.

"Who the fuck is Danny and Paul?" They said in unison as they inched closer and closer to Barry with each word.

"That's your name, isn't it?" Barry said, not looking every affected by their menacing glares, "I wasn't really paying attention, though. I was looking at Pearl the entire time." The blonde shot Pearl a flirtatious smile and reached into his pocket.

"But if you are really mad about the mistake, Diamond and Platinum." Barry smirked, "Then battle me?" Barry pulled out two Pokeballs from his pocket.

 **Rose: So that was the fist battle. What did you think? Also, I love to make Barry almost a douchy flirt because it's fun. Additional note, if you're a Pokémon fan like me you noticed that Harmonia is Level Nine, because she knows Absorb, and Royal Blue is Level Eight, because he has access to Bubble. What Level is Moyasu? Find out next chapter! *Laughs evilly***


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose: This chapter is short and kinda a filler.**

 **Hazuki: It's also the battle with Barry and his Pokémon...**

 **Rockstar: Battle...?**

 **Rose and Hazuki: NOOOO!**

"Then battle me." Barry smirked and started to juggle the two spheres. You could almost see the steam coming from Platinum and Diamond's ears.

"Fine." They said in unison once again.

Barry moved to the opposite side of the battle field and launched his Pokeballs into the air. "Piplup! Starly! Go!" Two creatures came from each Pokeball. One was a Piplup, which was a tad bit taller than Royal Blue, and had pride coursing through his eyes. The second Pokémon was small brown avian creature. The Starly sported a large orange beak with a brown tip, a large white mask-like marking on its face, and glossy dark brown feathers on the rest of its body. Platinum quickly whipped out his Pokedex to read up on information about the Pokémon.

"Starly, the Starling Pokémon, because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big." The mechanical voice read out.

"Okay then." Platinum shut his Pokedex and walked up to the parallel side of Barry. Diamond stayed behind with an apprehensive look on his face. I realized why in a second, Royal Blue is still injured from the previous battle between him and Harmonia. I calmly walked up next to Platinum and turned to smile at Diamond in his blue eyes. "I'll take this one."

Diamond smiled brightly and I turned back around, facing my opponent. Moyasu jumped down from my shoulder and stood tall, his tail burning brighter. Barry's confidence fell a little when he saw that he would be now facing me, but he recovered quickly. Harmonia walked up next to Moyasu and gave him a reassuring head butt.

Diamond raced to the middle of the field and raised his left hand, his right still firmly wrapped around Royal Blue. "Let the battle begin!"

"I swear that man is still a child." His twin whispered to himself. "Harmonia, Tackle!" Harmonia dashed forward aiming for blonde's Piplup.

"Moyasu! Ember!" I shouted to the small Fire-type Pokémon. Moyasu gathered up flames into his mouth and aimed straight for the Starly.

"Wing Attack. Bubble." Barry said in a calm voice. Piplup aimed to stream of bubbles at the Ember attack, dowsing the flames. Starly wings glowed white and crashed into Harmonia, who was running for Piplup. Harmonia was sent flying back and crashed into Moyasu before he could move out of the way.

"Whoa. Good one." I complimented and watched Moyasu stagger to get up.

"Aren't you worried?" Platinum said with almost disbelief in his voice.

"I know my baby is way stronger than that." I said calmly and concentrated on the battle ahead.

"We need to separate Piplup and Starly." I told Platinum and he nodded in agreement.

"I'll start. Harmonia! Absorb!" The opposing Piplup was surrounded by greenish energy and then was siphoned of some of its energy.

"Moyasu! Scratch!" Moyasu rushed at the small bird and started to Scratch at it, even though it was in the air.

"Keep it up!" I encouraged him. Moyasu got in a few good hits, but the Starly had the advantage since it was flying.

"Harmonia! Tackle!" Harmonia, who had regained energy from that Absorb attack, tackled the Piplup with regained vigor. Piplup fell back in the ground and struggled to get back up.

"Piplup! Get up!" Barry pled. Barry was looking frantic seeing that his chances of winning are going down the drain.

"Moyasu, use Ember!" I could tell that Moyasu was losing energy and I wanted to preserve that. Moyasu gathered a ball of fire in his mouth and blasted it at Starly. With Piplup facing off against Harmonia, Starly took the hit and fell to the ground.

"Starly!" Barry called out, hoping that his Pokémon was okay, but the bird has fainted.

"Harmonia, Tackle!" The Grass-type Pokémon tackled the Water-type Pokémon for the final time. Piplup fell to ground, again, with stars in his eyes.

"The winner is: Platinum and Pearl!" Diamond announced with a glorious smile with a now conscious Royal Blue in his arms.

Barry retrieved his two Pokeballs and returned his Pokémon within the spheres. He brushed off the dust from his brown vest and made eye contact with me.

"Pearl," Barry said coming closer to me with every second, "You were amazing!" He grasped my hands and got even closer to me. Platinum released a noise that sounded something close to an Arcanine's growl.

"I wasn't the only one battling." I said with a nervous smile. Barry just shook his head and moved closer. I could feel his warm breath brush against my face.

At this point even Moyasu started to growl. "I couldn't tell, Pearl-chan." Barry whispered. With him this close I could see the specks of blue floating around his green orbs. I could see his blonde eyelashes framing his eyes. I could see his perfect, white teeth smiling at me.

"You DID NOT just call her Pearl-chan!" Diamond jumped in the middle of us and pushed Barry back. "I call her those kind of names." Diamond growled at the blonde and Royal Blue snapped his beak at him.

"Pearl, let's go." Platinum said and picked up his precious Pokémon. We all turned to leave, Pokémon in hand, when Barry called out again.

"Wait!" I actually came here for a reason!" Barry ran in front of us and held up both hands, stopping us in our tracks.

"What?" Platinum snarled and pointed a sharp glare at the Trainer.

"Professor Rowan asked me to escort you to his lab." Barry said with a genuine look that none of us could deny.

"Why?" I asked. Professor Rowan explained everything at the lake.

"He said he'll tell us all when we get there."

The twin brothers let out a sigh and nodded to each other. "Lead the way." They said in unison and trailed after Barry.

 **Rose: I wonder what Rowan wants? Hmmm...knowing him it has to be important, right?**

 **Hazuki: What did you guys think about the first "double battle"?**

 **Rockstar: Could of been better...**

 **Hazuki: Agreed...**

 **Rose: ...I'm right here...**


	5. Apology

I'm sorry to inform you that I shall not be uploading for a while. Don't worry Hazuki and I should be back before Christmas, but I have to focus on...Maths I SUCK at it and my sophomore year is looking...shaky at best. I'm struggling with my AP Classes and I have yet to complete my mandatory science project so...HIATUS


End file.
